Battles
by Electric Jester
Summary: Insight on the battles Harley faces by being Joker's girlfriend. The ones he sees and the one's he misses.


Battles

Harley looked up through her swollen eyes. The man standing above her dropped the crowbar.

"Still nothing to say?" She closed her eyes and leaned back against the cool wall. Three days, but she wasn't telling them _anything. _

"Well then, you know what happens tomorrow." He lifted her head up by her hair. He licked his lips. "Think they'll give me a taste?" Harley held down her shudder. The man smiled at her evilly, and walked over to the door. "Tony, I'm done." He waited a moment. No answer. "Tony, dude?" he banged on the door. "Tony, TONY!" The door opened. He started in,"Geez Tony you had me worr-"he was shoved back. He looked up and nearly fell back over himself. Her Angel. Joker smiled at him. He stumbled back, "I-I was just f-following orders," Mistah J wiped his knife on the wall; Harley saw Tony's crumpled body in the other room.

"Tony, so that was his name."

"Seriously, it wasn't persona-"

He laughed. "Never ask _me_ to take things seriously." Joker stepped closer to him. "Unless, of course you break something of mine, _that's_ a serious crime." The Thug was on the floor now, scooting back on his hands.

"No. n-no please!"

Harley wanted to laugh. Pleading, _that_ was pathetic. Bribery didn't work any better. Not unless you had a couple of a-bombs stashed somewhere. Which no one ever did. Joker was moving closer now, playing with the knife in his hand.

"Tell me," He gestured towards Harley, "Did she ask you for this?" He was almost on top of him now; the Thug was on his back up against the wall. He shook his head wildly. "Oh, so you made her." He shook his head again. "That means, she's mine, correct?" Harley thought it looked like the Thug might be crying. "And I just told you that I don't like people breaking my stuff, so…" Joker stabbed him in the gut. He retched for a moment, and then fell over, a hideous smile on his face. Joker smiled at the grinning corpse. He pulled out his gun and carefully aimed it at the wall. He shot 9 times, leaving a smiley face in the wall. He leaned over her and carefully picked her up. She dug her face into his coat lapel. Gasoline and cotton candy, mmmm. She peeked out over his shoulder. He was walking through the hideout, Falcone's probably. Tons of bodies on the ground, some stabbed, some shot, and even some with playing cards in their throats. All of them with that grin. She snuggled farther into his arms. Then she felt it, in her head. _Her_. One moment she was content in his arms, the next she was punching his chest as hard as she could. "Put me down!" This was all his fault! She cussed at him and punching and kicking. He gritted his teeth, but ignored her. He sat her down in the car and hopped in. He tried to put his arm around her, but she shuddered disgustedly. She continued mumbling what she was going to do to him, what the police should do, and most especially what _Batman _should do. He ignored her and drove to their most recent hideout. He picked her back up and brought to their bedroom. "I don't want to be here, I want to go HOME!" He pulled back the blankets and slid her in. She ducked under the covers. He put a soothing hand on her back and kissed the top of her head. He turned, and she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "I HATE YOU!" He stiffened, took a deep breath and walked out. _What have I done? _Harley thought. But Harleen was in control. Harley needed to get back in charge. _He deserved it. _Harleen said. Harley agreed. _Yes, you're right. _Harleen's voice turned fearful, _What if he tries to punish us!_ Harley hopped up and rummaged around in her drawer and pulled out a knife. _Smart, now we're safe_, Harleen said. She laid back down. Harleen relaxed. _Now. _Harley put the blade against her skin. She dug the knife deep into her arm. _Stop! _Harleen yelled in her head. _No, go away!_ Harleen was crying now. She was so weak and cowardly. Harley waited a moment. She was gone. She smiled, Puddin would've been proud.

_Get back to work. _Joker told himself. He looked down at the plans again. _Damn it, he couldn't concentrate. _He rubbed his temple, _think_. _What's wrong with Harley?_ That's all he could think about it. He heard pattering on the floor. He was about turn when he felt someone snuggle into his back. Had to be Harls. _O.k. she's good, now back to the plan. _He focused in on his sketch. _O.k. Batman walks in, sees boy blunder…_ It took him a couple more minutes to come up with a delightful humorous ending. He then turned toward the domestic problem.

"I'm sorry Puddin." _Hmmm, maybe Harls was psychic .Creepy thought._

"For what Pooh?"

"For hitting you Puddin." He heard a snuffling noise._ Please don't let her be crying. _He peeked behind him. 

She looked depressed and mournful, but no tears._ Thank God. _"I weally am sorry Puddin."

"Weally?" He mimicked her baby speech. She giggled. "Oh now you think it's funny?" Harley couldn't stop laughing, she knew from his tone she wasn't in real trouble. He turned toward her, "What do you think of piranhas?" It was a running joke between them. She looked thoughtful.

"What about their smiles?"

"They might be if you're upside down." He smiled at her. She put on her pouty face.

"But they did!" He patted her head.

"I'm sure Batsy appreciated your uh….genius." She beamed up at him. "I'm going back to work Pooh." She nodded and hopped off the chair he was sitting on. She kissed the top of his head and walked toward the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and yawned. Back to work.

The hours slipped by. He stretched and looked at the clock. 11:26. He rubbed his eyes. He might as well go to bed. He looked at his plans and smiled. He walked into the bedroom. Harls was on her side of the bed curled in a ball. He smirked, _His silly Harlequin… _He went through his nightly routine and got in the bed. Harley shivered. He ignored her and put his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. She coughed. He looked at her, but her eyes were closed. She coughed again and threw in another shiver. He rolled his eyes. She peeked at him, and did a rapid concession of raspy coughs. He snorted. "You're pathetic." She opened her eyes and gave him her most abandoned look. He stared at her. She coughed again. He groaned, but raised his arms. She moved over and snuggled into his chest. He put his arms down around her. "Quite spry for invalid." He muttered sarcastically. She smiled. Just one of the many battles she fought daily. He saw some of them, but other's he missed. But she fought them anyway. Because she had to win. Because she could never lose, not as long as he needed her. Because she was Harley Quinn, the one and only


End file.
